


Untitled SW AU

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: TCW Plot Generator Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, AgriCorpsWorker!Obi-Wan, Alive!Qui-Gon, Attachment, Gen, JediHealer!Cody, Non-binary character, Prompt Fill, Sith!Quinlan, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: “Cody is a Jedi healer and Quinlan Vos is a Sith Lord.  They discover a conspiracy on Selonia.  Optional plot: One of them sacrifices their life for the other.”





	Untitled SW AU

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, what have I done?
> 
> Thanks to SLWalker's TCW Plot Generator.
> 
> Title suggestions open.

30 GALACTIC STANDARD YEARS AGO  
SPACE, OUTER RIM

Jedi Knight Kane Dahi groaned, violet skin tinted blue from the glow hyperspace. An alarm blares through the cockpit of xir single man Jedi Starfighter, and xe curses quietly.

“What’s the problem, R7?” The little bright green droid buzzes, head dome swiveling back and forth before sending a reply to display on the ship’s main readout. Kane reads the message, brows furrowed.

“Stag, a gravity well?” Xe pulls up a navigational map of the area, fingers flying over the keys. “I don’t understand, R7- there’s nothing here. No system, no black hole- heck, I don’t even see a speck of dust on this map. How are we getting pulled out of hyperspace by a planet that isn’t there?” Xe shifts in xir set, turning several dials on the starship’s roof. “Contact the Jedi Temple, R7. I’m going to see if I can get us out of here without getting torn to pieces.”

PRESENT  
UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

The fall of Quinlan Vos was not entirely unexpected. Indeed, he had made numerous profits since psychometry was hard to come by. Still, the fact that Quinlan had fallen so early and so far was a rare treat. True, his sights were still on the Chosen One, but that didn’t mean he couldn't have a little fun in the meantime. “Enter,” he commanded, and his apprentice staked in with the grace of a tiger. Skywalker had power, yes, but the ability to act as a true predator- no that title belonged to Darth Tactus alone.

A pity he would have to kill him.

Tactus knelt the yellow stripe across his face the same color of his eyes. “I live to serve, Master.”

Sidious smiled. “There is a situation on Selonia that requires your attention. See that it is resolved.”

PRESENT  
JEDI TEMPLE, CORUSCANT

Cody Fett frowned at the scanner, displeased with the results. The nervous teenaged human Padawan frowns, dark raven hair dyed with blue-green streaks of his braid being fidgeted between fingers. Cody sighs.

“Nothing horrible, Padawan. The infection has stopped. But you should have come to me earlier.”

Wide green eyes looked up at him. “But Master Jinn-”

Cody inhales sharply. “Master Jinn is responsible for your well being. I’ll bring it up with the Council. But meanwhile, I want you to keep an eye on that leg.” Cody’s eyes soften. “You can come to me anytime, alright?”

The Padawan nodded, brow furrowed. Cody clasped a hand on his shoulder. “Good. Get going.” The Padawan gingerly slid off the exam bed, flexing his right knee. When he stood and the pain faded, he grinned. 

Cody grinned back.

ONE YEAR PRIOR

The smell of antiseptic filled Cody’s lungs, tickling his throat with the persistent urge to cough. The old violet skinned twi’lik smiled, wrinkles crinkling near xir eyes. 

Cody had always been closer to his founder then other Jedi. He was often frowned at for it, but found himself not caring. This closeness, this attachment, filled a void deep in him. The need for a parent.

Kane coughed and smiled at Cody. The smile Cody sent back was a little wobbly, and he felt like sinking into the floor. Xir’s eyes softened.

“Oh, Cody. It’s alright. Death is a part of life. Come here.” Xe gestured to xir side, and Cody curled up to the elderly twi’lik, his broad frame swamping xir’s.

Cody sniffled. Despite his nearly thirty years of age, he felt like a youngling again. “I don’t want you to die.”

Xe hummed. “You know, when I found you, it was storming. The worst storm I had ever seen. Terrible, terrible. The planet was completely covered in water. It was the most water I had ever seen in my life.”

Cody nodded along, entranced.

“Imagine how surprised I was! The force led me to a planet on no known map! I circled the planet, and to my surprise found several settlements constructed above the water.

“On the landing platform, I was greeted by a long-necked blue-skinned alien. Still one of the strangest creatures I’ve ever seen. He told me I was expected, but goodness, he seemed flustered, the poor fellow. 

“He took me to the Prime Minister, and there I was told the facility was a cloning facility! Clones! Of course, I was incredibly curious, and he took me to this chamber, filled with millions of tiny bodies. 

“And then I felt you! Oh how bright you glowed in the force, Cody! I immediately expressed the need to take you back to the temple, to be trained. He refused.

“So, of course, the only thing to do was to stage a mass breakout! As reckless as it was, it worked, and now you’ll find that many planets across the galaxy have little boys a lot like you!” Xe broke into a coughing fit, and alarms began to shrill. Xe gasped, and then placed one hand on Cody’s cheek.

The flatline tone was unnecessary. Cody saw the light leave xir eyes.

PRESENT

Cody sat at his desk, rubbing his forehead wearily, as he sorted through various datapads of reports that needed to be checked and completed. The knock on his door startles him. A junior healer padawan pokes her head in.

“Master Fett, you have a visitor from the AgriCorps. Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Cody smiled. “Send him in, Dacy. Thanks.” The padawan nodded, and the door opened again to reveal the short red hair of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Cody stood.

“Obi-Wan.”

“Cody.” 

The lines on Obi-Wan’s face are gone, and his eyes look a little lighter. “The ‘corps is doing you good, Obi.” Cody gestured for Obi-Wan to sit. “I haven’t seen you this well in years.”

Obi-Wan smirked. “You haven’t seen me in years period.” His expression darkened. “I heard you were heading out on a new mission.”

“Relief mission to Selonia. Nothing too dangerous.” Obi-Wan scowled.  
“You say that now,” he leans across the desk to Cody. “Look, I have some connections- there’s a Sith Lord snooping around over there.”

Cody frowned. “Wouldn’t be anything new, then. Do we know who?”

“Darth Tactus.”

“Never heard of him.”

Obi-Wan looks pained, and pulls out a holo of their old creche mate, Quinlan Vos. Cody looks bewildered.

“What does Vos have to do with anything?”

Obi-Wan swallows. “Cody…” Realization dawned on Cody, and mouths ‘no’.

“Fuck,” Cody mummers. “So that’s why you came, to warn me.”

Obi-Wan nods. “I know I can’t stop you from going but…” Obi-Wan stood. “I need to go.”

“Come with me.”

Obi-Wan shakes his head. “And let countless beings starve as a result of leaving my post?” He touches Cody’s hand. “I am sorry, my old friend.”

Cody sighs. “As am I.”


End file.
